


My Name

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, but still, discussion about masturbation, not really smutty, reader explains masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the hell do you explain masturbation to an angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda a fun little fic. Illusions to Destiel

“I still don’t understand, Y/N.” You groaned and shoved your face into a pillow. Cas had found you in your room in the bunker. 

 

“Y/n?” You glanced up from the book you were reading.   
“Yeah, Cas?” He walked hesitantly over to your bed and sat down.   
“Y/n, I don’t understand humans.” You put your book down. You could tell this was going to be a long conversation. Cas had come to you before about humans. Usually it was something simple, like an idiom he didn’t fully understand… other times he muttered something about a pizza man.   
“What’s on your mind?” you asked. That’s when he explained the sounds he overheard. 

How the hell were you suppose to explain masturbation to an angel? 

“So instead of being with the person they want to be with, humans touch themselves while thinking about that person?” You nodded.   
“Basically.” Cas looked thoughtful for a moment as he pondered the revelation.   
“Does Dean masturbate?” Your face began to turn pink.   
“Yeah, I suppose so, why?”   
“I walked into his room a few nights ago and he was moaning and doing like this,” he jerked his hand above his crotch.   
“Why did you go in?” you asked not sure if you wanted to know the answer.   
“He was saying my name.”


End file.
